Unsung Heroes
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry is involved with Ron, but where is he? Is it a good relationship? Why has Lucius been watching it from the sidelines? What does he do? Character Death. Abuse. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


**Unsung Hero by Keikokin** Inspired by Sarah McLaughin 

_Beta'd by Onyx Ice- THANK YOU!_

_Harry is involved with Ron, but where is he? Is it a good relationship? Why has Lucius had it watching from the sidelines? What does he do?_

_Warnings: AU, OOC, Mild Angst, abuse & Fluff_

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

"Your glass is empty," Lucius said looking at Harry from where he stood by the window. It was the annual Christmas party at the Ministry of Magic, where they both worked. Lucius looked over Harry's shoulder at the lightly falling snow. "What is so fascinating?"

"I should be going," Harry answered. "I hate the cold and it's a hell of a long way home."

Lucius frowned knowing Harry refused to apparate, since his friend Neville Longbottom had been splinched. He also knew the man in front of him didn't like to travel by Floo either, since it always made him sick and dizzy. "Isn't he coming to pick you up?" Harry's relationship with his former Quidditch captain was rather infamous at the Ministry. It seemed everyone knew Mr. Weasley was cheating on Harry, but Harry himself refused to acknowledge it or how badly he was treated.

"He has a prior engagement," Harry said by means of explanation.

Lucius grunted and instead said," I have the limo. Let me take you home."

Harry turned and looked into the eyes of the man he'd admired from afar for years. "Okay."

The two said their goodbyes and several members of the Ministry crossed their fingers that perhaps Lucius would finally admit his feelings for Harry.

Lucius and Harry climbed into the back of the limo and it quickly zoomed away from the curb.

Harry looked down at his hands. "Ron would have come but…."

"Yes, yes, prior engagement, again." Lucius sneered looking out the window.

"He's really very busy…" Harry began again before Lucius turned and drew him close by means of his walking stick.

"Don't tell me why he wasn't there for you. I've heard it too many times. Don't tell me why he can't be good to you either. Why simply isn't good enough."

Lucius snapped releasing Harry who fell back against the padded leather interior in surprise.

A heavy silence was broken by the drivers' announcement that they had arrived. He came around and let them both out. "I can make it from here, thanks." Harry announced.

"I'm making sure you get in," Lucius said in a tone that brokered no refusal. Harry shrugged but was glad of the gesture. They walked into the front gates of the small brownstone and into the country garden now covered in snow. Lucius stopped Harry under a trellis.

"Just let me try. I would be there for you." He gave Harry a fleeting kiss, which sizzled through Harry's body. "I would be good to you." Lucius kissed Harry once more and this time Harry's arms covered his own. "Just let me try. I would never hurt you because I love you."

Lucius looked at the handsome man in front of him. It took his breath away looking at the snow laying on his raven hair and long eyelashes. Harry began to speak but Lucius kissed him passionately as if Harry were the most incredible thing in his life – which he was. Trembling from the passion and love like he'd never felt before, Harry searched Lucius' eyes. Then his eyes fell to the hand, which no longer bore the pale mark of the wedding ring that bound him to his late wife.

"Come with me," Lucius implored kissing Harry once more and as he did he felt Harry nod against his lips. With a dazzling smile Lucius picked Harry up in his arms and carried him back to the limo. "Home."

When Harry got back in the car indecision overwhelmed him. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"You should have done this a long time ago."

"I'm running away."

"No you are running to someone who loves you." Lucius pulled Harry to him so he could look into the green eyes of the man he had so often dreamed of.

"He's going to be so angry." Harry said nervously remembering all too well Ron's temper.

"I think I can handle him," Lucius chuckled. Harry smiled; of course Lucius could handle him.

"What if this is a bad bounce?" Harry asked.

Lucius looked hurt. "I'd rather have you in my life for a short time then none at all."

"Is that what you are doing - bringing me into your life?"

"I'd marry you in a heartbeat," Lucius said so vehemently (, that) Harry had no recourse but to believe him. He looked out the window at the snow-covered streets of London as they rushed by. His heart was pounding. How many times had he hoped Ron would ask him to marry him? If he even hinted at it, Ron would only disappear for the night as a result.

"But why me?" Harry asked in such a small voice Lucius wanted to rip Ron Weasley to shreds.

"Harry you are wonderful. I've never felt more at ease with you, more than anyone. Why, I dream of you so often, I should be arrested for stalking. You are the kindest, most generous person I've ever known. You make me laugh when I want to cry. I've known ever since I saw you with him that I loved you. Jealousy filled my every pore. I want you Harry. But it's more than that, so much more. Let me in Harry, I'm not him. I won't let you down." Lucius finished as the car drew up in front of Malfoy Manor.

Lucius helped Harry out then smiled at the younger man's reaction. The white stone of Malfoy Manor glittered in the snow and fairy lights. It looked like a gem in the darkness. Putting his hand at the small of Harry's back Lucius led Harry into the home. As they stood in the main foyer, Lucius looked with concern at Harry who seemed overwhelmed.

"I don't want to force you into anything. Lloyd will show you to a guest room." Lucius took Harry's hand and kissed the palm. "We will talk again in the morning. Don't make any rash decisions. Get some sleep." An older man appeared wearing a pin stripe suit. "Lloyd please show Mr. Potter to our best guest room." The man nodded and led Harry away.

Harry sat nervously on the bed then heard a tapping. He looked to the window where Hedwig was tapping impatiently on the sill. With a smile Harry ran over to the window. " Hello beautiful. You are the smartest owl in the world." Hedwig hooted and nipped at Harry's fingers affectionately. Harry's face suddenly fell thinking about what he'd done. "I shouldn't have left." Harry began taking off his clothes.

"Of course you should have left, if that brute did that to you duckie." Harry looked up in surprise. On the wall was a picture of a wise looking woman who looked like she had Veela blood. Harry put his arms around his chest trying to hide the bruises. "There was a great American woman who once said, "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." Harry sat down in front of the portrait deciding he liked her. "My name is Stellar by the way, but you can call me Stella." She winked.

"Can you tell me what else she said?" Harry pulled a pillow in front of his chest and smiled up at Stella.

"Do what you feel in your heart to be right-for you'll be criticized anyway. You'll be damned if you do and damned if you don't." Harry laughed and Stella smiled. "That's it duckie. You are very handsome, more so when you smile. Now just get some sleep. That grandson of mine will make sure no one hurts you tonight." Harry smiled feeling much better and tucked in and went to sleep. Later that night Lucius peeked into the room. Stella winked at him and put a finger to her lips. Lucius closed the door and Stellar walked into a landscape picture in the hallway.

"How is he Grandmamma?" Lucius asked.

"Ashamed, hurt and uncertain. Oh Lucius," she whispered then burst into tears. "He's covered in bruises."

Lucius staggered as if he'd been slapped. He'd heard rumors of Weasley's temper. Even Draco had expressed concerns. But this was Harry Potter who had saved them all from Voldemort. If not for Harry, he and Draco would have never of been turned to the winning side. Harry was quiet and gentle. How could anyone do that to him? Lucius seethed with fury. "I swear if it's the last thing I do I'll avenge him."

"Lucius please he needs to do that on his own. Just show him how you feel," Stellar winked.

"I never could keep anything from you Grandmamma." Lucius smiled.

"You never will," Stellar smiled then returned to her frame.

Lucius sat on the terrace overlooking the lake water the next morning. He sipped his coffee thoughtfully. Draco sat down quietly and poured himself some coffee. Lloyd appeared at the table interrupting their solitude. "A Mr. Weasley is at the front gates. He seems to be in a foul temper and is demanding to see Mr. Potter." Draco sat his cup down to gape at his father.

Clearing his throat Lucius said," Show him into the drawing room."

"Very good Sir," Lloyd replied before bowing out and leaving the terrace.

"You know I stand behind you Father, but I'd like to know what happened."

Lucius put his cup down, stood up and began to pace. "I couldn't stand by anymore Draco; I told him everything. He's so miserable and withdrawn. Grandmamma said he's covered in bruises. He's scared of that stupid boyfriend of his."

Draco stood up and felt his rage go out of control. "Weasel beat his own boyfriend?" Draco sneered taking out his wand. Lucius wondered if Harry knew how much Draco respected him. It had been so ever since he helped secure Lucius' release and offering them both the chance to spy for the Order. Draco hated Weasley. It had taken him a long time to discover that he never had hated Harry, just Weasley. Harry and Draco were on the verge of becoming good friends when Harry began to see Ron. Draco flew into a rage predicting what Weasley would do to him. It had driven a wedge between the two. Now it had come true, Ron had been abusing Harry. When Lucius admitted how he felt about Harry to Draco, it only made Draco madder that Ron was making two people miserable.

Sitting on the cushioned window seat looking out at the snow-covered grounds gleaming in the morning sunlight Harry felt a sense of dread. He soon knew why when Stella spoke.

"Harry, he's here duckie. My grandson and great-grandson will gladly handle this for you if you want." Harry stood trembling imaging how angry Ron would be. "You can gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face…you must do the thing you think you cannot do."

"Is that from that American woman?"

"Yes, Eleanor Roosevelt."

Harry nodded his head, squared his shoulders and asked Stella to lead him to Ron. "Remember strength, courage and confidence," Stella urged at the doors to the drawing room.

"Right." Harry flung open the doors to the room. Ron jumped to his feet in surprise. Then he sneered angrily at Harry.

"Thought you could get away from me? Did you whore yourself to the Malfoys you little slut? They don't want you. No one wants you, because you are a worthless piece of fat, ugly trash. Your Uncle Vernon was right you know. You are scum. How dare you leave me! You don't belong here." Ron sneered drawing ever closer.

"Y-you can't talk to me like that. I-I'm a good person," Harry stammered standing his ground. "B-but you aren't."

"How would you know? You are so stupid Potter. Did you think anyone would ever love you? How could they with that ugly scar on your forehead? You get your ass home right now." Ron spat.

"I-I'm not stupid." Harry began to cry. "And someone does love me!"

"Ha!" Ron said and slapped him so hard across the head, he saw stars and fell to his knees.

Harry stood back up again, tasting blood. "It's true! Someone does love me!"

"Yes it is," Lucius growled dangerously from behind Harry as he strode angrily into the room. Draco standing beside him, saw the blood on Harry's lips.

"You'll pay for that Weasel." Draco said before he launched himself at Ron and began to pummel his face.

"AVADA," began Lucius as he also saw the blood on Harry's lips and chin.

"LUCIUS NO! H-he's not worth it!" Harry grabbed at Lucius' wand.

Draco jumped up and spat on Ron. "He's right you aren't worth it. But if you ever come near him again…"

"I will let you rot in my dungeons until you beg for me to kill you. Then I will rip out your eyes to plunge you into darkness. The only sound will be your own screams. Then I will rip out your tongue, so you can't scream. The last sound you hear will be when I rip out your still beating heart and feed it to the dogs." Lucius said so calmly and coolly everyone else in the room shuddered in fear.

Bloodied and shaking Ron looked at Harry. "Are you happy now? You fat, worthless slut of..."

But what Harry was, he never heard because Lucius hit him so hard he bounced off the marble before he hit the floor. A sickening sound echoed in the room just as Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic arrived on the scene. "What's going on Malfoy? Your man Lloyd called me to get Ron." Arthur went still as he took in the scene. "You killed him."

"NO! I did it!" Harry screamed standing in front of Lucius who just gaped at him. With green eyes full of pain he looked pleadingly at Lucius.

"But why Harry?" Arthur cried holding his bleeding son in his arms.

"Because he did this!" Harry took off his shirt revealing the bruises covering his chest and back.

"Oh Merlin. I didn't want to believe it. Ginny, Fred, and George they all tried to tell me. But I wouldn't listen!" Arthur sobbed violently. "He was obsessed with you Harry. Everyone saw it but me. Even Molly was worried. Oh Merlin, Molly!" Arthur lay Ron down as blood began to cover him from the head wound. Harry handed his wand to Arthur. "I'm ready to go."

"Go? Go where?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"Azkaban." Harry said as Lucius and Draco screamed their protests.

"He did this didn't he?" Arthur asked wiping the blood from Harry's chin. Harry nodded. Arthur handed him his wand back.

"It is a clear case of self-defense. However, I will put you under house arrest until things calm down." Arthur's voice was shaking.

"He can stay here Minister," Lucius said quickly. Arthur nodded and gathered Ron's limp body into his arms and disapparated. It was all too much on Harry and he collapsed so suddenly Lucius only managed to stop his fall before his head (too), hit the marble floor.

"I think he's coming around," Harry heard through the haze. He could taste blood in his mouth. Fear filled him, "I'm sorry I won't do it again. I promise," Harry said, as he quickly sat up to see Draco and Lucius looking at him with a mixture of pain, disbelief and pity.

"He's gone Harry," Lucius said softly helping Harry to sit up. "Why did you protect me?"

"I didn't want you to go back to prison," Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We need to find you something else to wear," Draco said looking at Harry's pants, which were double belted.

"Why?" Harry looked at Draco in surprise.

Blinking in surprise Draco said," You can't go around in the same clothes all the time."

Harry looked down ashamed. "I'll just get some clothes from home."

"I've seen those clothes and there is no way you are staying here and looking like that," Draco smirked.

"Let's get you something to eat," Lucius said helping Harry up.

"I-I'm not hungry," Harry looked down at the floor. Lucius looked at Draco with concern. With his shirt still off you could count Harry's ribs despite the bruises.

"Love, you're far too thin," Lucius said in his softest voice.

"I don't need anything," Harry said quietly.

"Well come have some coffee at least," Draco broke in with concern.

Harry's eyes lit up like he'd been offered a rich, delicate dessert. "I'd like that." Draco looked at Lucius who waved him on. Nodding in understanding, Draco led Harry away for a cup of coffee. They didn't look back; if they had, they would have seen a tear running down Lucius' face.

"Why are you being so nice?" Harry asked Draco as they sat down in the dining room.

"I thought we were friends Potter," Draco shrugged and sent an elf for a shirt for Harry and some coffee.

"Ron said that you told him you still hated me," Harry said with surprise.

"He told you a crock of shit to keep you from your friends." Draco snarled. He quickly cooled his features as Harry looked at him with fear. "Why did you let him do this to you?"

"Because he loved me." Harry replied.

"He beat the shit out of you! How is that love?" Draco gasped in horror while Harry put on the shirt the elf had just returned with for him.

"I deserved it." Harry shrugged.

"No one deserves that!" Draco yelled then had to count to ten as Harry practically cowered in fear.

"But all those people died because of me." Harry looked longingly at the coffee. Draco shook his head and pushed a cup of coffee at Harry. "Are you sure it's okay I have this?"

"Merlin's beard! It's just a fucking cup of coffee. We have a kitchen full." Draco stammered.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, then a twinkle lit his eyes as Draco offered him cream and sugar. Draco bit his lip wondering what Harry had gone through just to survive. It was becoming obvious Ron had denied him the simplest pleasures.

"I'll be back. Have as much as you want," Draco said in a shaky voice then walked back to the drawing room. He took in the room, which was a shambles. Lucius stood in the middle in nothing but an undershirt and pants covered in sweat still swearing and ripping apart cushions.

"Can I join you?" Draco shattered the nearest vase against a wall. Then sagged into what was left of the couch. "He thinks Weasley did it because he deserved it for the people that died in the war. I had to force the coffee on him and he acted like it was bloody Christmas. He cringed when I yelled." Draco shook on the verge of tears.

Lucius shattered a statue as he flung it into the fireplace. Then he began to pound the wall with his fist. Finally he stopped and said quietly. "I vow by all my ancestors I will have him back the way he was no matter what it takes." Draco nodded numbly in agreement. "Can you go over to his house, take one of the elves and get his belongings? I don't want him going back there." Lucius proceeded to give Draco directions then he went to check on Harry.

Remembering the words he'd heard coming out of Ron's mouth, Lucius decided he needed to start by building up Harry's self-esteem. He put a smile on his face and walked in the dining room.

"Hello handsome, come here often?"

Harry in turn looked ashamed and then amused. "If you are going to use a line that bad you should use it on someone who is worth it."

"Harry look at me," Lucius said softly while making a cup of coffee. Harry looked up. "I am Lucius Malfoy, Lord of Malfoy Manor do you think I would keep company with anyone that I didn't think was seemly?"

Harry tried to suppress a snicker, then grew sad," I'm just a charity case. You feel pity for me."

"I assure you I have no pity or charitable causes," Lucius said with great disdain. Harry did chuckle. Happy to hear Harry laugh, Lucius went on. "I the Great and Only Lord Lucius Malfoy, future King of England proclaim you to be the most handsome man in the kingdom!" Harry laughed even more and a smile crossed his face. "There shines the proof of your good looks, the smile that has captured my heart, and soul!" Lucius flung his arms about wildly and Harry burst out laughing.

"You are a great goof," Harry teased.

Sweeping dramatically to the ground in front of Harry Lucius continued on eager to hear Harry laugh more. "Call me what you wish my fair prince, conqueror of my heart anything if you would, but look my way and smile upon my suit with favor!" Harry shook his head and smiled at Lucius warmly. "Oh my sweet Harry, your smile sets my heart a fire. Your laughter is breath to my soul."

"Oh stop Lucius, get up you're embarrassing," Harry hissed but was smiling and blushing.

"Only but for a kiss from thy lips as soft as rose petals will I cease my endless praise of your good looks and charming nature!" Lucius wiggled his eyebrows. Giggling Harry bent over and kissed Lucius. When he stopped Lucius stood up and looked smugly at Harry. "I knew I'd get a kiss out of you.'

"Why you sneaky dirty Slytherin!" Harry yelled in fake protest as he smiled at Lucius.

"It is truly a wonder I do not swoon at your praise!" Lucius waved his arms about dramatically then covered his heart. Harry laughed again. Lucius took the opportunity to push a scone at Harry. Smiling Harry took a bite then realizing what he'd done quickly put it down.

"My beautiful love, eat so that I may watch your sensual mouth. Drink that I may be jealous of thy tongue. Please share this humble feast with me so that I do not have to bear the burden of being without your presence!" Harry shook his head and bit viciously into the scone. Lucius sat down proud of his dramatics which had achieved not only the goal of getting Harry to smile but to laugh and eat as well.

After Lucius had gotten Harry to eat a suitable amount, the former Gryffindor went to bed. Lucius stood outside the chamber worrying about his sanity and mental stability. It was only after Stella assured Lucius she'd keep a watch on him that Lucius left. Harry had been plagued with nightmares most of the night, but at long last fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning as Harry was sleeping, the Daily Prophet came in. Draco ran into the dining room with the paper and thrust it into his father's hands.

"What is it Draco? Is it that bad?" Lucius asked with concern but Draco shook his head wildly while gesturing to the paper.

Lucius eyes went wide with shock as he saw the headline on the front page. He looked at Draco who once again pointed to the paper.

MINISTER OF MAGIC'S YOUNGEST SON KILLED BY DRUNK DRIVER.

It was late last night that the tragic event of the hit and run which killed Ron Weasley, 22 the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Mr. Weasley was on his way home from a nightclub in Muggle London, when he was struck and killed instantly by an unknown and presumed to be drunk driver. The funeral will be private for family members only. The Weasley's were unavailable for comment.

Beneath the article was a picture of Ron and long list of his accomplishments at Hogwarts while Quidditch captain.

"But WHY?" Draco gasped out breaking the silence.

"It would cause a scandal," Lucius whispered. "He couldn't let it be known his son was an abusive lover to the hero of the Wizarding world."

"But he'll consider it his fault. He'll automatically figure the Weasley's were ashamed of him. You know how backwards his thinking is," Draco drew a hand through his hair.

"He has to know Draco, we can't keep this from him," the elder Malfoy responded sagely.

"Keep what from me?" Harry asked walking in looked wretched.

"Hold on to yourself Harry. Arthur covered the whole thing up to prevent the scandal, which could remove him from office. He was embarrassed by what Ronald had done. "

"What are you talking about Lucius?" Harry grabbed the paper from the blonde's outstretched hand. "He lied? I-I don't believe it."

"He did it to protect you too Harry." Lucius offered and Draco nodded in agreement. Harry nodded numbly and walked out then spent the rest of the day in bed.

In fact, he hid out in his room for a week before Lucius could stand it no more.

"Leave me alone," Harry pulled the covers over his head.

"NO," Lucius threw back the covers. He sat down. "I love you Harry. I'll do anything for you but I won't let you hide yourself away like this."

"He loved me."

"That was obsession. I would do anything for you. But I won't let you hurt yourself. I won't hurt you either. I don't know what kind of nightmares you've gone through because of that monster. But I am not him Harry. I'd rather lose you to someone else then to see him win from beyond the grave."

"But I don't …"

"NO Buts! Some days I just pray for you to leave this room. For you to just notice me. But if you expect me to turn my back to show I love you, forget it. I will not let you do this to yourself. Do you hear me? I'd do anything for your love Harry but I won't do that. Get dressed Damnit!"

Harry nodded, got up and headed for the shower.

"You had to do it lovey," Stella said from her portrait.

"Then why did it hurt so damn bad?" Lucius moaned into his hands.

"Because sometimes you have to be like that to help those you love. The muggles call it 'tough love.'" Stella said sagely. Lucius nodded and left the room.

Draco almost fell off his chair when Harry walked into the room. "Potter you're up!"

"Yeah, um where's Lucius?" Harry asked blushing.

Smirking Draco pointed out back where Lucius was horseback riding. Draco walked Harry out and was pleased to note Harry's reaction to the older Malfoy. Lucius was riding his favorite stallion Midnight. His hair was loose and flying out behind him. He wore a white silk shirt and black breeches with tall black boots. Harry gasped. "Did you think my good looks came out of thin air?" Draco chuckled.

"If looks could kill…" Harry replied. "I mean damn."

"And he wants you Potter," Draco poked Harry.

"Doesn't this bother you?" Harry looked pointedly at the former school rival.

"Only if you break his heart, now go out there and let him see you drool." Draco turned sharply leaving Harry alone to well, drool.

Harry stood by the fence mesmerized by the stately blond. Lucius dismounted and began to play a game of chase with the stallion. They ran and dodged each other, until at long last Lucius threw his arms around the black stallions neck to pat it affectionately. It was so sensual, commanding and magnetic that Harry could barely breathe. Fear suddenly filled Harry and he turned quickly to go for a walk. A bittersweet symphony seemed to have filled his soul. He failed to see Lucius' smile, for he had seen his effect on the dark-haired man.

Over the next few days, Draco watched in amusement as Harry began to watch Lucius from afar. Draco was well aware that Lucius knew what was going on. The only question was how long could Lucius allow the game of cat and mouse to go on. At night he tormented Harry by eating foods in a seductive manner. He would dance across the ballroom in the moonlight then casually tell Harry goodnight. Harry would watch from the shadows as Lucius worked out in his personal gym.

Harry felt like he was being haunted in his soul by Lucius. His consciousness taunted him with his past. Memories of the words Ron had cut him so deeply with were tearing him apart. He was bleeding on the inside, drowning in desperation. Stella watched helplessly as Harry sat on his bed rocking back and forth. Harry seemed too lost to be saved. She could tell he wanted to love Lucius but was petrified to be cast into further pain. Unable to watch it any longer she went seeking out her relative.

"Lucius, I wish speak with you," Stella said in a soft voice as he went over papers in his office.

"Stella?" Lucius smiled then fell as Stella began to relay what was going on inside the former Gryffindor.

"I think he's going to kill himself. He needs help. This game you are playing isn't helping," Swallowing back his fear he nodded as his relative ran back through the portraits to Harry's room. Lucius made some fire calls to secure the best victim counselor he could find.

Draco held his father as they watched helplessly when the counselor went into his room.

"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken," Harry said in a hollow voice as the counselor introduced himself as Mr. Keith Lockhart. But insisted Harry call him Keith.

"Do you have any hobbies Mr. Potter? Singing perhaps?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I recognize the lyric you just shot at me. If you cannot talk to me then sing to me."

Harry nodded and then began to sing. He didn't know how long he sat there and sang. Nor did he see Lucius sitting outside hearing the pain in Harry's beautiful voice. The impromptu concert went on so long a house elf came to bring him water. The portraits were trying not to cry. At long last Harry sang himself out. Keith then put him to sleep for the night.

Lucius leapt to his feet as the counselor finally emerged. "I did some checking on Mr. Potters background before I left the office Mr. Malfoy. It would seem that Mr. Potter has Siren blood in his family tree. The emotional damage will best be resolved by singing it out. I will be back tomorrow. Eventually he will sing the pain out. That's where you come in."

"By that you mean that I will have to give him something to sing about that makes him feel better?" The counselor nodded wiping away tears.

"If you had not contacted me he would have died, by the pure pain replaying in his very soul."

After a week, Keith gave permission for Lucius to begin to spend time with Harry.

The first day they went to Scotland so Harry could see the Black Family estate. The former Gryffindor was swept up into a local celebration that was going on and with relief Lucius saw him smile.

The next day Draco took Harry to muggle London to catch a concert together with some old school mates. Lucius was thrilled when Harry was smiling once again.

Harry begged to go see Ireland next and they were off again. The fresh air, local customs, songs and dances seemed to be like a ritual cleansing for Harry's blemished soul. The two became inseparable over the next few days traveling all over Ireland and Scotland.

Draco was rather surprised one day at the Manor when Lucius demanded from the fire that he come at once to see the breakthrough. Harry was not only involved in a local dance but was singing, smiling and laughing. His voice seemed to have enraptured many and he was a hit.

The counselor was rather surprised when he asked Harry to sing and out came, "Scotland the Brave." Draco was shell-shocked too when Harry announced he was leaving for the Black estates, permanently.

Lucius' face fell, "Leaving but why?"

"Because the estate is home to me. I need to be there. It's calling to me. I can't possibly stay here," Harry smiled as he put down a bag, standing by the fire.

"I don't know if I can bear to be without you," Lucius ran a hand over Harry's face.

"What are you talking about Lucius? You're coming with me of course!" Harry laughed merrily.

"You want me to come?" Lucius began to smile. "But why?"

"Because I love you, now, are you coming or are you going to make me visit here all the time?" Harry teased.

Lucius gave Draco a hug then he and Harry stood in the fire together. The last sight Draco saw as he waved goodbye was Harry being swept away into a passionate kiss. A glimmer caught his eyes before the green flames of the floo took the two away, Draco bent over to catch what had been tossed, the keys to the Manor. The younger Malfoy lowered his head and smiled as a tear fell onto the keys.


End file.
